wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Formulas:XP To Level
Formulas The XP required to advance to the next level is found by: XP = ((8 × CL) + Diff(CL)) × MXP(CL) where CL = the currect Character Level The function MXP(CL) is the basic amount of XP earned for killing a mob of level equal to the character (see also: Formulas:Mob XP:Basic Formula) MXP(CL) = 45 + (5 × CL) The function Diff(CL) is an extra difficulty factor that starts around level 30 and increases by level: Diff(CL) = 0, CL <= 28 Diff(CL) = 1, CL = 29 Diff(CL) = 3, CL = 30 Diff(CL) = 6, CL = 31 Diff(CL) = 5 x (CL-30), CL >= 32 The XP to Level is always rounded to the nearest 100 points. Table Here is a table of the values given by this formula. The table shows the character's current level and the amount of XP required to advance to the next level (e.g. "22: 27300" means that if you are level 22, you need a total of 27,300 XP to advance to level 23). The total experience needed to reach level 60 is 4,084,700. An amusing but probably not very significant figure is that the half-way point for raw experience point accumulation is 12,550 XP into level 48. In actual practice, quests contribute significantly to XP so the half-way point is somewhere below this. Rest XP The maximum amount of "rest" that one can accumulate on a character is 150% of XP for the current level, half of which is "earned" XP and half of which is "bonus" XP. This is because, every time you kill a mob, both the earned XP and the bonus XP is deducted from your rest. So, for example, if you are lvl 10 and 80% through the level (or 6080/7600) the maximum rest would be 11400. If you grind mobs until your rest is gone (and complete no quests1), it will take you to level 12 at 1080/10100, having earned 5700 XP from killing mobs and gotten 5700 XP "free" for being rested. 1Quest XP does not count against your rest. Watch your rest marker when turning in a quest, and you will see it jump by the same amount as did your current XP. In the Expansion In the Burning Crusade expansion, the level cap will be raised to 70. Here are the calculated XP values using the above formula for levels 60 to 70, though it's not yet known if Blizzard will be using the same formulas. The experience needed to get from level 60 to 70 will require a further 2,537,700 experience points, which is about the equivalent of getting from level 1 to halfway though level 51. This means the total amount of experience needed to get to level 70 will be 6,622,400 experience. (These calculations and the ones above are just taken from the tables above, as it's said above, it is not known if blizzard will use the same formula for calculating experience needed to level) * PC Gamer, August 2006 (page 61): "The amount of time it'll take to get from level 60 to level 70 is equivalent to the time it takes for a level 1 to reach level 60." (This suggests that it may take more experience to level past 60.) Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics